gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multisoft x Cartoon Network
Multisoft x Cartoon Network: Destiny of Two Dimensions is a crossover fighting game developed by Multisoft and published by both Multisoft and Cartoon Network Interactive. Released for the Arcade, Samsung Zeo and GigaCom, it will feature characters from Multisoft and Cartoon Network franchises. Gameplay The game utilizes a 4-button system, with three attack buttons for light, medium, and heavy attacks and one tag button, which allows the players to switch characters. When the tag button is lightly pressed, the player can perform assist attacks. The game features "Forms", which lets the player choose between three that allows them to use certain abilities which give the player an advantage on attacking, defense or a balance of both. A-Form (Offense-based): Backdash, Charge Attack, Aerial Specials B-Form (Defense-based): Backdash, Parry, Reflecting Guard C-Form (Mixed): Backdash, Aerial Specials, High Jump The player can also choose between one-on-one or tag team modes. Story The Multisoft dimension was faced with an unpleasant surprise; a fusion of dimensions suddenly occurred, and the Multisoft dimension became fused with the Cartoon Network dimension. As a result, this dimension-traversing had awakened two ancient evils of both dimensions. And now it is up to the heroes of the Multisoft and Cartoon Network to put an end to the chaos and defeat the God King, who was said to be the one responsible for this dimension-crossing. Characters Cartoon Network * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) * Finn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Jake (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake)^ * Marceline (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake)^ * Blossom w/ Bubbles & Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls)^ * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Chowder (Chowder) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)^ * Jack (Samurai Jack) * Rex (Generator Rex) * Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Multisoft * Billy Scotch (Superstar) * Kelly Valentine (Superstar) * Shen Jing (Superstar) * Koji Nagare (Delta Cross) * Judy Autumn (Delta Cross) * Magna Ogre (Delta Cross) * Shane (Avatar Channeler)^ * Sera (Avatar Channeler)^ * Riley Jays w/ Christie Reynolds (Star Maidens) * Sasha Rolando w/ Tania Greens (Star Maidens) * Amy Apricot (Star Maidens) * Sasha (Skeleton Princess) * Red (Red the Dragon)^ * Saturn (The Adventures of Saturn) * Dirge (Core Holders) * Nates Kumary (Gunner Tribe) * Lucia Stacey (Alien Killer) * Touya Tanaka (Dimenbeasts) * Belle Matsui (Dimenbeasts) * Tommy White (Bomb Strike) * Hina Frost (Multisoft All-Star series) * Wataru Kanzaki (Multisoft x Cartoon Network) Bosses * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Queen Spore (Superstar) * God King (Multisoft All-Star series) Original characters Wataru Kanzaki - An introvert who finds himself amidst the chaos of the traversing dimensions. Along with Hina he was sent to find the secrets behind this crossover. He fights with daggers and green flames. Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Multisoft Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:GigaCom Games